


Welcome Home

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, This is pure fluff, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis realises how much he wants Harry and how he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Random little drabble that I got inspired from by this post on tumblr. http://one-larry-direction.tumblr.com/post/56554051518/god-he-just-he-had-no-idea-yknow-none-louis with a couple modifcations.
> 
> Not beta'd.

 

The touches… They weren't what normal best friends did. Harry knew that, and he knew how he left about Louis. Louis didn’t know that and didn’t know how he felt about Harry.

 

                For Harry, sitting in the video daries weren’t the same to him as the rest of the boys. He just sat there, quiet and a small smile always on his lips, and he felt great. Because he knew that, edventually, Louis would know. And that was all he needed.

 

\-------------------

 

                Louis woke up in the flat he and Harry shared on a normal day. It was raining outside, typical for London during this time of the year. But something was different with Louis. He didn’t realise what it was until he started thinking and truly looking.

 

                He looked around his room first, thoughts just difting away when they came upon something familiar as home and family.

 

                Harry.

 

                The two boys were always together, always around each other. Their friendship was so natural and just so real. But was it friendship?

 

                Louis had no idea where _that_ thought came from, but as soon as he thought it, he couldn’t stop.

 

                He knew the fans had their ‘crazy’ Larry Stylinson, something that came up a lot in management discussions, about the two of them and how they acted too ‘gay’ for the public eye and how they would ‘lose fans because of Larry Stylinson’ but the boys never let it bother them.

 

                Well, not _really._ Harry and Louis were forced to act differently in public, which at first caused strain on their friendship, but they got over it. Behind closed doors, they were closer than closer. But Louis realised something.

 

                He wanted more.

 

                Louis wanted to wake up next to Harry, to have the other boy kiss him good morning as he grumbled for more sleep. He wanted Harry to bring him breakfast in bed, and to cook for him on special days. He wanted them to become _us._

 

                The more he thought about it, the more Louis realised how much he truly wanted this. It was something so simple; the thought of them becoming us, something thousands had already figured out, but it was also something big and complicated.

 

                How would that change HarryandLouis? Would it change the two of them? When Louis thought about it more, he realised that Harry and him were already a couple, basically. They did the same thing that couples did, just no kissing. They cuddled, slept together, teased each other, went on ‘dates’.

 

                The touches and looks were there, too. Louis had unconiously been doing it since he met Harry, and he had caught Harry doing the same to him. Looking, admiring, understanding, all with a quick glance or a long stare.

 

                Louis got up, slowly, and made his way downstairs to where he knew Harry would be making the two of them breakfast. The same as every day, with his silly ‘kiss the cook’ apron that he refused to cook without, even when it was something simple.

 

                Louis stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching the younger boy cook. He hadn’t realised Louis was there yet, and Louis wanted to take advantage of that. Harry was humming a song under his breath as he made the bacon, one of Louis’ favourite breakfast foods. Harry knew all of Louis’ favourites.

 

                Unable to help himself, Louis walked over to Harry, bravery cursing through him strong as he placed his hands on Harry’s hips, and turned him around gently.

 

                Harry opened his mouth to say something- probably a good morning- but Louis cut him off with his own lips. It had been too long, and Louis didn’t want to waste anymore time.

 

                Harry smiled very faintly into the kiss as he kissed Louis back, and Louis felt right. He felt warm and sparkly inside, like Harry was awaken something inside of Louis, something he didn’t know was there before. Something he didn’t know he needed.

 

                When they pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other, Harry was the first to speak.

 

                “Welcome home.” He whispered softly, as if he knew that was _exactly_ what Louis was thinking of.

 

                Home.


End file.
